Shades Of Grey
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: It was just like that day, snow falling from the heavens from which he prayed. He was saved by Momochi Zabuza but Deja Vu strikes when he notices a crying girl completely alone.


**S h a d e s o f G r e y**

"Come along Haku, we haven't time to waste." Zabuza's voice was cold and gruff as always. But that didn't matter. Never had he shown much emotion, apart from anger and irritation. But I didn't mind. He was a ruthless murderer. 'Youkai no Kiri' ('The Demon of the Mist'). I, in his opinion, was far too soft for my own good. He's never shown any sign that he actually cares about me and I highly doubt he considers me his friend. Years I have served under him, fulfilling his every wish and fighting by his side.

You wouldn't think we'd be travelling together would you?

Someone who hates to kill and someone who loves and thirsts for it.

But when I was alone, certain to die in the streets as nothing but a beggar child, Momochi Zabuza found me. He took me in and trained me, taught me everything he knew. He gave my existence meaning again.

Though I hate to kill, I will continue to slaughter at his will.

_Anything to make him happy._

"I'm going to get supplies, entertain yourself for a while" he grumbled as he trudged off, snow clinging to his ninja sandals.

He found me on a day not unlike this. The wind was bitter and the snow fell silently from the heavens, covering everything in sight in a blanket of white. The flakes dampened my clothes and hair and stung slightly as the cold hit my cheeks.

_It was exactly like this day._

I heard a soft whimper. I told myself to ignore it and carry on, a ninja with a heart is the first to fall. But my heart over-ruled my head as I turned to the source of the noise.

A girl sat there, tears running down her face, some freezing upon her cheek while others melted into the snow below her feet. Her lips were blue from cold, her skin a raw red, with tints of purple. Her eyes were bloodshot making her look as though she had been crying for hours.

My heart went out to her and without hesitation I walked over.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"Nobody wants me" she said with a slight hiccough. My heart throbbed painfully. I know the feeling of being unwanted, it tears you apart from the inside until there's nothing left. You become an empty shell just waiting to die. I smiled.

"Come now, that can't be true" I said gently, placing my hand upon her cheek. Her tears ran over my fingers, the warm liquid sinking into my skin.

"Mama and papa died long ago from the plague. The shopkeeper said I'm not useful anymore and threw me out" she said sniffling.

"Don't you have any friends you can go to?" I asked, feeling more and more upset for this poor girl.

"No, nobody likes me because I make it snow" she said as she let out a shaky sob. No wonder, it's far too early in the year for this weather.

Oh I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I'd take care of her. Like I wished and yearned for when I was alone. I wanted to take her in and make her happy, give her everything she wanted.

_But Zabuza wouldn't like that... And Zabuza is everything..._

I took my hand back and stood to leave though it hurt me to do so. I turned my back as a solitary tear of sorrow left my eye.

"Are you gonna leave me too?" the girl asked in a small hopeless voice. It made my heart want to break. I looked up into the sky, watching the clouds turn a darker shade of grey. The snow stood out in my long, damp, dark brown hair.

_Could Zabuza maybe find it within himself to show mercy to this poor girl?_

"Haku" a gruff voice spoke to my left. Zabuza came trudging over looking irritated. "We're leaving."

I looked back at the girl to see a broken smile cross her face.

"Arigatou" she whispered. Zabuza was already leaving, desperately I ran after him.

"Zabuza-san!" The man looked round, surprised at the urgency in my voice and the desperation in my eyes. "Zabuza-san, the girl she--!"

"What?" Zabuza said, wanting me to spit it out already.

"She can control snow. She could be really useful. Can she come with us?" I pleaded.

Zabuza looked round at her, his eyes taking in information about her.

"Hn... whatever, as long as she doesn't get in the way."

I could've hugged him right there and then, but Zabuza would probably scold me. I turned and ran back to her, her head lifting at the sound of footsteps nearing. I grabbed her hands in mine.

"Do you want to be wanted again? To fight along side me and my comrade until you die? If that is what you wish you may come with us" I said happily.

"I... can?" she said confused. I pulled her to her feet.

"Come on let's go" I said as a smile spread across my face. After a moment she returned the gesture.

"My names Yuki, Haku-kun" she said.

"Let's go... Yuki-chan, you're not alone anymore."


End file.
